Deal With The Devil
by coconutberry
Summary: Okay, here's the rewritten version. Anyway, Him/Bubbles. Oneshot. Rated M to be safe. Bubbles makes a deal that will change her life forever.


_A/N: I decided to rewrite my "Deal With The Devil" story because I didn't like the first one. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Deal With The Devil**

"OOMPH!"

Bubbles watched in sheer horror as her red haired sister fell to the ground with a loud bang. Immediately, she flew down to make sure she was okay.

"Bubbles..." said Blossom in barely more than a whisper. "It's up to you...You can do it...I believe in you..."

"No," said Bubbles, tears filling her baby blue eyes. "You can't die...Not you too..."

"I'm sorry," said Blossom, and she reached out and stroked her sister's cheek. "I love you..." she whispered, and her eyes closed for the last time.

"NO!" Bubbles shreiked, and she burst into loud sobs. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. First Buttercup, now Blossom... Before she had time to think of what to do next, she felt someone pick her up and punch her very hard. Angry, she opened her eyes and gave him a glare and punched him straight in the face. He fell to the ground, but unfortunately, more villains began to gang up on her. They beat her down so fast that she barely had time to react. And with her sisters dead, she hardly even cared. Suddenly, she felt multiple laser beams rip into her, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. The agony was more than she could bear, and she expected to die at any moment. Eventually, the lasers died down, and she fell to the ground. She groaned in pain, and waited for more attacks; but there were none. After a long time, she opened her eyes weakly and observed her surroundings. There were no villains to be seen. They must have thought she was dead. It would be just like them; to underestimate the weakest Puff like that. Bubbles had no more time to think before everything went black.

When Bubbles came to, her immediate reaction was shock at the fact that she was actually alive. It was just too good to be true. After she woke up a bit more, she realized that she definitely wasn't in the same place where she passed out. She passed out on the cold hard concrete, wet from the violent storm raging above her. Now, she was warm under a blanket in a soft bed. But the third reason that Bubbles was shocked was that she could feel something brushing against her thigh. She stirred gently and gave a soft groan to make the brushing go away; it ceased for a moment or two, then continued again. Bubbles opened her eyes slowly, and saw Him leaning over her.

"Oh, good," he said in a dangerously gentle tone. "You're awake,"

"Him," she breathed. "Where am I? What's going on?"

Him blinked and looked at her. "Don't you remember?" he asked her.

Bubbles thought for a moment, and then it all came flooding back at her. The phone call, the fighting, the death... All of it. Her eyes filled with tears, and she began to cry.

Him gave her a concerned look, and reached a claw to her face to wipe away the tears. "Don't cry..." he said.

"Why not?" sobbed Bubbles. "My sisters are dead!"

"Don't worry," said Him. "It will all be okay..." He then looked at her seriously. "I have a deal for you, Bubbles."

Bubbles sniffed and looked at him. "W-what's that?" she asked, somewhat suspiciously.

A grin crept onto Him's thin face. "I can bring your sisters back to life," he said. "If you promise to be mine forever."

Bubbles' eyes widened in shock. "Yours...forever?" she said.

Him grinned wider and nodded. "Yes..." he said softly. "You see, I've had my eye on you for quite some time, Bubbles..."

He leaned in as he put his arms around her, pulling her to him. His face barely an inch from hers, he whispered: "And I _always_ get what I want."

Bubbles gulped and blushed slightly from the contact. She tried to say something, but her voice was stuck in her throat. Meanwhile, Him played with one of her pigtails. Finally, Bubbles got the courage to talk.

"W-what if I say n-no?" she stuttered.

Him pulled back and gave her a somewhat annoyed look. "Then I kill you," he said simply, in a menacing tone.

Bubbles' eyes widened even more. It took her a moment to take this all in. Fortunately, Him was patient with her. He was aware that he gave her the hardest decision she'd ever face in her life. Finally, Bubbles looked down, more tears forming in her eyes.

"I..." she whispered.

"Yes?" said Him as he leaned in closer.

"I'll...do it," said Bubbles.

Him grinned and lifted her chin up with his claw.

"That's what I thought," he said before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Bubbles immediately began to scream, and she even struggled slightly. Him pulled away and looked at her, annoyed.

"What are you doing?!" cried Bubbles. "You never said anything about this!"

Him laughed. "What did you think I meant?" he asked her.

Bubbles thought for a moment, and then she realized.

"No..." she said. "No!" She pushed him off and got off the bed. Him glared at her.

"And where do you think you're going?!" he demanded.

"I'm leaving!" said Bubbles. "The deal is off!"

Him laughed again. "A deal is a deal," he said. "You're not going anywhere."

Using his magic, he immobilized her, and she fell to the floor. He made her float back towards the bed, and he got on top of her.

"Now, let's try this again," he said dangerously. He leaned back in and kissed her passionately.

This time, Bubbles didn't scream. She gave up and melted into his arms. After all, what choice did she have?

* * *

_A/N: I want to write further, but unfortunately, if I did, it would have to go on Adult FanFiction. I'm not quite old enough to be writing that yet. So, there it is. Please tell me how I did! I enjoy feedback! : ) Thanks!_


End file.
